The prime mover on a genset may be supplied with fuel from a primary fuel tank which is connected to a supplemental fuel tank. The connection may include a fuel pump which may be turned on and off to transfer fuel between tanks A genset may be sold as a unit where the primary tank is integral to the genset. For example, it may be attached to and even part of the genset frame. In other installations, the primary fuel tank may be separate.
This offers several advantages. When the primary fuel tank is integral to the genset unit, the genset may be set up on-site and hooked to an already existing fuel tank. If the genset is to be moved, the fuel can be emptied from the primary tank beforehand. Having the primary fuel tank in closer proximity to the prime mover can prevent fueling problems encountered when the fuel has to travel long distances from a tank. Having one supplemental fuel tank that can be accessed by multiple machines makes fuel purchases more efficient as the purchased fuel can be put in one supplemental tank. The supplemental tank can be physically located in the most convenient place.